pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
High School Pokemon - The Musical
hola hola he venido aki para hacer un Musical xD ese es mi destino. Sera algo asi como Glee solo ke con pokemons xD. y tendra mas episodios... y mas...xD Audiciones Abiertas Si desean salir en esta Serie es su oportunidad de Brillar!!! Disco Disco para los Lectores x3 Se esta elaborando, Comenten aki si quieren que sus canciones sean interpretadas, Pero solo 1 o 2 x3 Aqui Famosos Los famosos saldran Apartir de la Segunda temporada, he aki algunos: Archivo:Bad Romance Orbit.gif Episodios * Algunas cosas no tienen sentido en la Serie, pero ¿a ti te importa? xD 1° Temporada: Las Locales * Episodio 1: Prologo * Episodio 2: Llamada al Grupo * Episodio 3: Buscando Nuevas Estrellas * Episodio 4: Recaudando Fondos * Episodio 5: Romances de la Escuela * Episodio 6: Nuevos Rumbos * Episodio 7: Celos!! * Episodio 8: Chicos Vs Chicas * Episodio 9: Los Rivales: La Academia de Kanto * Episodio 10: Presentaciones * Episodio 11: Album Escolar * Episodio 12: Las Locales Parte 1 * Episodio 13: Las Locales Parte 2 * Episodio 14: Vacaciones: Final de Temporada 2° Temporada: Las Regionales * Episodio 15: Bienvenida * Episodio 16: Nuevos * Episodio 17: Mala Reputacion * Episodio 18: Rupturas * Episodio 19: Musical Express * Episodio 20: Sustituto * Episodio 21: Confesiones * Episodio 22: Mi Banda Escolar * Episodio 23: El Homenaje a M.J. * Episodio 24: Enemigos * Episodio 25: Las Regionales 3° Temporada: Las Nacionales * Episodio 26: Fiestas * Episodio 27: Padres.. * Episodio 28: Britney Sperrow (?) * Episodio 29: Frustraciones * Episodio 30: Las Espinas del Amor * Episodio 31: Dinero * Episodio 32: La Boda * Episodio 33: Nacionales 1° Parte * Episodio 34: Nacionales 2° Parte * Episodio 35: Las Ligas de Basket * Episodio 36: La Graduacion Personajes Del Club Usuario:Alex pokémon: La Popular: Buena con todos Usuario:Aipom 18: La Talentosa: Busca su Fama Usuario:Meganium1530: La Sabelotodo: Tiene todos los talentos posibles Usuario:Bulbasaur98: El Niño Buen: todo un Pokocho de Arceus(pan de dios) xD Usuario:StalinC: El Timido: Tiene un Gran talento igual ke Barbara Usuario:KingDragon 5: El Chico normal Usuario:Porpor: El Galan de Telenovela Usuario:Eeveeneon: Competencia de Combusken Usuario:Lokisnatur: Nuevo del Colegio Usuario:Luisinal: Nuevo Chico Popular Otros Usuario:PokeLoveYou: La Nueva Porrista estrella Usuario:Brahiango2: El Amigable: Tiene talento Sobre todo en clase de deporte Usuario:Chiroro56: LA Nueva Porrista estrella Retirados Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png: Se fue de Viaje y la Sacamos xD Usuario:Dark Lion: Lo expulsaron de la Escuela Profesores y Director Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Es el profesor de Musica el dirige el club Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png: Psicologa del Colegio ella orienta a los demas Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Profesora de Lucha, La Enemiga de todos Archivo:Cara de Probopass.png: Director del Colegio Rivales Usuario:Kangaskhan 1: Nuestro Enemigo de la Akademia de Kanto Avances de la Temporada Bueno muchos personajes Tendran mas participacion en estos capitulos, y los nuevos tambien. Medicham * En la Fogata xDD Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Ok Dare mi Veredicto Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Las de la inmunidad son.. Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: woola Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png: wooola Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Y como Diria mi Amigo Donald Trump Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Las 2 Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: EEEEESTAAAAAN DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS * En el Auditorio Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png: -Guitarra- Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: I guess i just lost my husband Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: I don’t know where he went Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: So i’m gonna drink my money Archivo:Cara_de_Medicham.png: I’m not gonna pay his rent Archivo:Cara de Glaceon.png: -Guitarra- Nope Carol y Kasumi Archivo:Cara_de_Bellossom.png: Vamos chicos, diganles kienes son los de "La akademia de Kanto" Coro: Yeah Yeah Yeah Coro: Yeah Yeah Yeah Coro: Yeah Yeah Yeah Coro: Yeah Yeah Yeah Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png+Coro: I love you (uh,uh) Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png+ Coro: But I gotta stay true (uh,uh) Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png+ Coro: My morals got me on my knees Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png+ Coro: I’m begging please stop playing games (uh,uh) Archivo:Cara de Baltoy.png+ Coro: I don’t know what this is Archivo:Cara de Baltoy.png+ Coro: Cause you got me good Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: WTF? * En Las Nacionales Archivo:Cara de Baltoy.png: Asi ke ganaremos las Nacionales Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: No estaria tan segura Archivo:Cara de Baltoy.png: Somos los mejores, Nadie nos Gana Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Ustedes son robots, nosotros cantamos con el corazon * En el auditorio Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Disculpen chicos.. Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Son oportunidades Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Pero eramos amigos.. Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Ahora no! Alejandro Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Debe de enteder aquí nadie me acepta Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Todos somos aceptados aquí Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Todos menos yo Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Eres un miembro especial Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Lo siento Renuncio al Club Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Bueno.. Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Me tranfirire a la Escuela de Baile y Canto de Isshu Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Si esa es tu decisión.. * Los demas tendran participacion absoluta x3